Worth the Wait
by MeganC121
Summary: Simply a one-shot for Harry and Ginny's wedding. Super short, super gooey sticky sweet, and full of love. I do not own any of the characters in this story. Please read and enjoy!


There was nothing he could do now. Everything was planned. The decorations were hung, the tent was set up, and the guests had arrived. Now all he could do was wait. Ron stood to his left, behind him Neville, and then George. Across from him, Hermione, Luna, and Fleur had taken their positions. Hermione caught his gaze, and flashed him an encouraging smile. He tugged nervously on his silver tie, swallowing loudly. The music changed, and the crowd stood, and for the first time that day, Harry Potter saw his angel.

She was breath taking, her hair pushed back softly from her face, her brown eyes shined, her smile impossibly wide. Her dress was elegant, off the shoulders and flowed over her curves, barely covering her peeping sandal bound toes. Her arm was in the crook of her father's elbow as they made their slow processional down the aisle.

Behind him, Harry heard Ron gasp. Ginny even impressed her brother. Hermione glanced at Harry again, giving him an "I told you so," grin, before looking down the aisle again.

He stepped down the alter, and shook Mr. Weasly's hand, whispering to him, "Thank you, for everything you have ever done for me."

Arthur Weasly gave him a tearful smile back, "I know that you will take great care of my daughter, Harry."

Ginny took Harry's arm and let him lead her back to the officiator, facing her when they got to their position.

"Hello, Ginny," he smiled, wiping a tear off her cheek.

"Hello to you, Harry," she giggled, looking down.

The man began his speech, and it was everything Harry could do to pay attention. His eyes were trained on Ginny, who was watching the man officiate the wedding. But Harry would see her slip a sly glance his way from time to time, and give him a half smile, before returning her eyes to the man.

Through it all, memories of them swirled through his mind. Harry remembered her kiss after the quidditch match, her broken face as he turned away from her after Dumbledore's funeral, her fiery determination before the Battle for Hogwarts. He could clearly hear her shriek of grief and disbelief as Hagrid carried him from the forbidden forest, and he could feel her embrace after it all, taste the tears she cried for George, and sense her lips on his when she finally realized he was never leaving again. Harry Potter remembered all the places he took her after she finished school, her triumphant yelp when she made the Holyhead Harpies team, and all the games he had been to since, all for Ginny. What he remembered most though, was how she threw her arms around him, knocking him to the ground, and planted kisses all over his face when he proposed to her. He remembered her whispering between kisses, "Yes."

Suddenly, a singular question brought him from his reverie, "Do you Harry James Potter, and take Ginevra Molly Weasly to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Harry looked Ginny straight in her watery brown eyes, "I do," he whispered to her.

This time she actually sniffled, and then chuckled tearfully as the man asked her, "Do you, Ginevra Molly Weasly, take Harry James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

She placed a soft hand on his cheek, "I do," she said, "I do, I do, I do."

"It is with great pleasure, then, that I pronounce you man and wife. Mr. Potter, you may now kiss your bride."

Harry lifted her veil and cupped her cheeks, before dipping down and brushing her lips with her own. He pulled back and let their noses brush as the attendees cheered. He could even hear Ron clapping behind him.

"I love you, Ginny."

She pulled down on his collar, and smashed her lips against his, not letting him pull away so easily this time. The crowd continued their cheer, until Ginny pulled all the way back, leaving Harry breathless.

"I am happy to introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter."

Harry held his wife's hand as they walked back up the aisle, and back towards the Burrow. Ron and Hermione followed close behind, along with the rest of the wedding party.

Hermione hugged both of them tightly, and Ron followed suite.

"Congrats, mate," he smiled, beaming at Harry, "How's it feel, the ole' ball and chain?"

Harry laughed as Hermione smacked Ron playfully with her bouquet.

He glanced down at Ginny, brought his hand under her chin, and gazed into her eyes while answering, "I don't know, Ron, I think I can get used to it," he broke his gaze away to make a pointed glance at Hermione's left hand, "Anyways, I think you'll understand what I mean here shortly."

The rest of the guests had arrived by then, waiting their turn to congratulate the Boy who Lived and his wife. Harry felt like he had hugged the entire wizarding population by the time he and Ginny could escape to their reception. Before they faced the throng of wedding guests again though, Harry led Ginny for a short stroll around the Burrow.

"Thank you, Ginny," he said, after he sat down on a garden bench.

"For what?" she laughed, placing her bouquet down beside her.

He pushed a stray hair behind her ear, "For seeing me first, for loving me before I even realized I had been in love with you, for waiting, fighting, and forgiving me. For always treating me like a human. For saying yes, and for becoming my wife, Ginny Potter. Thank you, for all of that."

She sniffed back another tear, "I will love you, Harry, for the rest of our forever together. Despite the rocky start, I always knew that you were worth the wait."

**Author's Note:**

Hey there! Thanks for checking out my fanfic. I sincerely hope you enjoy it, because if you do, I have a couple other stories you can check out, one for the Hunger Games, and a completed one for Princess and the Frog. Please remember to always review, whether it's my work or another authors, nothing makes us happier than hearing from our trusty readers. On a final note, I do not own any of the characters in this story. They all belong to the brilliant JK Rowling. Thanks for reading, reviewing, and I hope you enjoyed my work!


End file.
